plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapper Territory
225px |cost = 2 |set = Token |class = Sneaky |tribe = Gourmet Environment |ability = Before combat here: Do 1 damage to each Plant here. |flavor text = Plants do not like feeling trapped. Can you blame them?}} Trapper Territory is an event token environment card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It is created when Trapper Zombie is revealed, but can also be [[Card#Conjure|'Conjured']] by Eureka, Cheese Cutter, or King of the Grill. It costs 2 to play (only when as a card from Eureka and King of the Grill), and its ability does 1 damage to plants on its lane before combat takes place on said lane. Its plant counterpart is Hot Lava. It was added in the Galactic Gardens update, along with the other event cards and the galactic cards. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Gourmet Environment *'Ability:' Before combat here: Do 1 damage to each Plant here. *'Set:' Token Card description Plants do not like feeling trapped. Can you blame them? Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment can be very useful if used correctly. As it does 1 damage to plants here before combat, use this on lanes where plants with low health have been played. Shroom for Two, and Mushroom Ringleader can be some plants you will want to use this against. However, do not play this on lanes with Armored 1 plants such as Soul Patch or Jugger-Nut, as they will not receive any damage due to said trait. Also, do not play this where Mirror-Nut (and any other lanes with nuts along with it) or Hibernating Beary have been played, as doing so will activate their abilities every time they are hurt. Impfinity can use this with Binary Stars, making it do 2 damage instead of 1, which can be devastating, especially for rush decks. Against This environment can be troublesome if you have plants with 1 on the lane it is played. If this happens, the best thing you can do is to boost your plants' health, for example with Steel Magnolia, Fertilize, etc. You can also take advantage of this environment by playing a Hibernating Beary or a Mirror-Nut on it to activate their "When hurt" abilities, putting more pressure on the zombie hero. If you want to play glass cannons such as Magnifying Grass, you can play them on heights, as the Trapper Territory cannot be played on heights, since it is an environment. Finally, you can always override this environment with one of your own, or play Cosmoss to devastate the zombie hero for playing this or any other environments. Gallery statistic.jpg|Trapper Territory's statistics H1orh9gWTzeiO9bRPcoFLQ.png|Trapper Territory's card Trapper Territory Card.png|Trapper Territory's card costing 1 less due to Cheese Cutter's ability TrapperTerritory.png|Trapper Territory in a lane Two traps.png|Two Trapper Territories along with the Trapper Zombies that created them Trapper Territory Ability.png|Trapper Territory activating its ability on Black-Eyed Pea TrapperTerritoryConjuredbyCheeseCutter.png|Trapper Territory's statistics after being Conjured by Cheese Cutter 3 Trapper Territories.jpg|3 Trapper Territories on the board Trivia *It, Hot Lava and Sappy Place are the only token environments. **Out of the three, Trapper Territory is the only token zombie environment. See also *Trapper Zombie Category:Environment cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Tokens Category:Event cards